


Sleepover

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fivesome, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a game Trowa likes to play. Quatre obliges. Consenting adults playing "daddy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GWKink meme](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html)
> 
> This was waaay out of the comfort zone and I also failed at it by writing the request flipped ^^;; *borrows muskrit's fruit hat* Oh well, here goes anyway.

"Daddy?" Trowa said, standing half hidden by the doorframe and using _that_ voice, the too innocent one to belong to the Gundam pilot.

Quatre closed the report he was reading but left his glasses on. "Yes, Trowa." Quatre gave the man - no, he was a boy now - the boy at the door his undivided attention, agreeing with just those words with Trowa's request for a session.

"My friends are here."

"Good. Go to the living room, I'll go greet them in a moment." Quatre waited until Trowa closed the door behind him to exhale loudly. They were here. If he wanted to turn back, the moment was now but he couldn't do that. He had already promised Trowa and he wouldn't disappoint them.

When Trowa had told them about their little sessions they had been curious. Quatre should have seen that as a sign. After all, Heero and Duo, at least had had virtually no childhood, like Trowa. Their sessions may be a kink but Quatre knew that in a way they answered to a deeper need to experience something that Trowa had been denied. Heero and Duo were probably looking for the same thing, to reclaim their childhood. Wufei, Quatre wasn't really sure why he was going along with this, but it didn't really matter. He'd said he'll help them and he would.

Standing up, Quatre left his study and headed for the living room where the boys he would be taking care of tonight were waiting. Trowa had asked him at the end of their session last week if he could have his three best friends for a sleep over. Quatre had thought about it for three days before he felt confident enough to say yes.

The boys were already dressed in their pajamas, sitting on the floor playing with some marbles. Duo was loudly edging Heero on while Wufei scowled.

"Daddy!" Trowa kneeled up and smiled at him. "These are my friends, Duo, Heero and Wufei."

"Hi," Duo said, waving his hand. Heero and Wufei waved as well, albeit more timidly.

"What are you boys doing?"

"Playing," Wufei answered and Quatre had to smile. He sounded like a brat.

"Can we show them how we play, Daddy?" The hopeful look on Trowa's eyes was more than Quatre could resist.

"Of course, Trowa, come here." Quatre moved to the couch and sat down. Moments later Trowa was sitting on his lap, his arms around Quatre's neck. "Watch carefully, boys, and f you decide you want to play too, then just join us."

First Quatre kissed Trowa softly on the lips and then caressed Trowa's cheek and neck. Trowa started to wiggle on his lap and Quatre could feel himself getting erect. He would wait, though. He needed to tend to Trowa first.

"You've been a good boy, Trowa," Quatre said, knowing that the boy liked being talked to. He slipped his hand down Trowa's pants and rubbed Trowa's cock through the material of his briefs. "Do you want me to pamper you?"

Trowa nodded eagerly and Quatre's fingers freed Trowa's cock and massaged them slowly. Someone tugged on his shirt and Quatre looked down at Duo and Heero kneeling on the floor. "Can we play too?" Duo asked for the both of them.

"Yes, boys, just come up here."

They settled on Quatre's right side, Heero practically on Duo's lap. Quatre used his free hand to reach down Heero's pants. "Do you want to help me, Trowa?"

Trowa kissed Quatre on the cheek and freed one of his hands to massage Duo's cock over the soft material of his cotton pajamas.

"Wufei," Quatre said, looking at the boy sitting on the middle of the carpet and looking at them. "Don't you want to play?"

Wufei's nod was small and shy, but it was a nod anyway. Quatre smiled. "Come here," he said encouragingly and Wufei moved to Quatre's left side. He curled against Quatre's shoulder and put both his arms around Quatre's waist.

"Would you play with Heero too, Trowa?" Quatre asked before moving the hand he was using on Heero to Wufei's groin and curling his fingers softly over Wufei's pajamas. Wufei moved closer to him and Quatre slipped his hand inside Wufei's pants, touching Wufei's erection directly. They stayed like that for a while, Wufei pressed to his side and Trowa kissing him now and then while still wiggling on his lap.

Trowa was the first to come but like a good boy he kept tending to Duo and Heero until they too came. Wufei was the last.

"You've made a mess of yourselves, boys," Quatre reprimanded gently. "I'm going to have to give you a bath."

Quatre had made sure the hot tub was ready for this occasion. They made their way to the bathroom, Quatre holding onto Wufei's and Trowa's hands and Heero and Duo beside them, holding hands too.

"First you'll need to get out of those dirty clothes," Quatre instructed.

The boys did quickly, leaving the clothes on a pile on the floor. They stood there, naked, close to each other and looking at Quatre.

"What are you waiting for?" said Quatre after he checked the temperature. "Get in."

They were quick and sloppy, sending splatters of water all over the bathroom. Quatre smiled and rolled up his sleeves, He found a few bars of soap, shaped like animals and in bright colors and gave them to the boys. Trowa quickly claimed the lion one, it was his favorite, while Duo chose a dog, Heero a hippo and Wufei a monkey.

Quatre kneeled by the tub and took the soap gently from Trowa's fingers. "Let me help you," he said and Trowa allowed himself to be washed. Quatre ran the scented soap down Trowa's chest and pushed his arms into the water to make sure Trowa's groin was well cleaned too.

"Do any of you need help?" he asked when he was done with Trowa and the other three boys raised their hands. Quatre took care of Heero first making sure Heero's bottom was well cleaned before he moved onto Wufei, who enjoyed pointing out every spot Quatre missed. Lastly he moved to Duo, who unlike the others didn't stay still but bounced around the water while Quatre cleaned him. By the time he was done Quatre and his clothes were as wet as the boys.

"We should wash your hair now, Duo. Who wants to help?"

All of them raised their hands. Quatre took the band holding Duo's braid in place and started to unbraid it. When he was done, he ran his fingers slowly through Duo's hair, untangling it patiently. Taking a plastic yellow jug from the floor, Quatre dipped it in the tub, filled it with water and pushed Duo's head back. "Close your eyes," he said, and dropped the water slowly over Duo's head.

He let the other boys use the jug to wet Duo's hair before he took the strawberry scented shampoo and poured a generous amount over Duo's head. He massaged Duo's head softly, producing lots of bubbles for the other boys to play with. Duo moaned happily, enjoying Quatre's touch. The other boys helped rinse out Duo's hair.

They moved n to Heero next. He didn't need as much shampoo but there were still bubbles floating on the water for the boys to play with and Duo was happy to be able to help this time.

Trowa let Wufei's hair loose and they all took turns dripping water down his head. Quatre poured the shampoo and Wufei closed his eyes tightly, even though Quatre was careful not to let any of the foam get in Wufei's eyes. Last was Trowa. Quatre let the others help with the rinsing as well and Trowa gave him a wet thank you kiss.

Quatre had all the boys leave the tub and put a big fluffy towels around their shoulders. They were clean now, fruity smelling and almost dry.

"It's bed time now, but you'll have to sleep as naked because your pajamas are still messy."

Quatre took the boys to bed and tucked them in. "Good night," he said. "I'll be back to check in you boys later." He turned off the lights and headed back down to his study. He placed his glasses on the table and leaned back on his desk.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Trowa walked in. He was still naked but there was nothing hesitant or innocent in the way he moved towards Quatre and kissed him deeply. Quatre let Trowa strip him and bend him over the desk. The last game was over and now it was Quatre's turn to get his fantasy fulfilled.


End file.
